dothackfandomcom-20200223-history
Talk:Kazumi
Information? Eh, is there any recent info on this character, I think someone metioned something about him being related to Amagi but thats just a rumor right? :When I get my laptop back or maybe sooner I'll scan in some pics. He almost certainly is Amagi. He's all about "recovering" the Epitaphs for a "future Project G.U." He wields the Dummy Epitaph, and he holds much more clout in CC than Yata. The story of G.U.+ is different on many levels, so it's not weird that he's around. Pi used to work for him, it seems. - Kuukai2 04:40, 29 November 2007 (UTC) Non-Canon As of .hack//LINK (the PSP game), Kazumi is a canon character, and should not be marked with the (however quite sexy) Bear tag of non-canonitude. :The canon status of LINK itself is debatable. --Rpg 22:08, April 4, 2010 (UTC) ::I don't see how. The creators have explicitly stated that the .hack//LINK game not only fit in the timeline, but that it was the final segment of the series. They didn't say "this game is a spinoff" they said "this game concludes the .hack story". A game can only conclude a story if it's canon. Let's not start splitting hairs when the series' creators themselves have said outright it was part of the continuity. IT ALSO BEARS NOTING THAT NONE OF THE LINK PAGES ARE MARKED AS NON-CANON. Either this page needs to be updated with Kazumi's stuff from LINK, or a Kazumi (LINK) page needs to be created. That would be an acceptable compromise to keep this particular page non-canon if desired. 05:14, April 5, 2010 (UTC) :::So you're saying XXXX is canon too? But how is it possible to be canon at the same time as the Games? In addition, how is G.U.+ canon at the same time as the G.U. Games? Face it. LINK's canonity is disputed. And please tell me where they explicitly stated the game was canon. For all we know, the manga is canon and the game isn't. Oh, and LINK "concluding .hack's story" means nothing. Unison concluded the stories of SIGN and the Games, and then it became non-canon. Until more info is released, the canonity of Link is disputed. Also, we were gonna make a Kazumi (LINK) page. We just haven't got around to it because we have other things to do. The LINK pages don't have the Noncanon tag because we don't know if it's canon or not. We could probably add the Conflict tag to all the LINK pages, but that would get too messy. Kulaguy 05:39, April 5, 2010 (UTC) Hmm. If you want to prove link's status get the segment where Saika is dicussing, the effects on the Akashic records. Other than that the line for cannon was always decided by the fans. The creators don't feel that way but that how it rolls unless someone yells reconn. As for why there isn't a Kazumi (link) page well points---> no image. First he only appears as a voice, second don't have we don't have the cubia kazumi. Personlly I don't care as long as the information gets on the page. Which reminds me, Kulaguy what do I do for in game series differences. Like the intergration from the game isn't the same one as released with unision.? Do I place it on the same page or a new one? Outlaw630 06:07, April 5, 2010 (UTC)